Develop methods, procedures, definitions, criteria for diagnosis, questionnaires, and abstraction forms for a survey of multiple sclerosis and to pretest that which is developed. Design, conduct, and analyze a national survey to provide estimates of the incidence and prevalence of multiple sclerosis by geographic and demographic subgroups of the U.S. population. Obtain estimates of the medical and other costs of multiple sclerosis.